


Love Is In The Air (Well, Pastries And Books At Least)

by GenderFluidIntake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, F/F, M/M, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: “You’re the cute librarian that always helps me find the books I need for research papers, so I’ve started smuggling fresh coffee and pastries into the library for you as a thank you gift.” AUPrompt from AU Ideas





	1. Chapter 1

Lúcio liked the library, it was quiet, calm, what better place for a Music Major? Besides, he liked helping people. Students came in here looking desperately for something to assist them in their essays, or projects, or even just looking for something to unwind, and he was there for them. Besides, the library paid a decent wage, not as much as a full-time job would, but it was enough for him to pay his own way.

And sometimes, there was still excitement.

"Oi! Mate!" He jumped at the shout, didn't this person realize this was a library? He turned to the source and spied who it was. A man, blonde, with what looked like... ash on the side of his face, with some even winding its way through his hair. He was tall, so tall that Lúcio had to crane his neck backwards just to look him in the eye, partially distracted by the shark like smile on his face. it was a few seconds before he remembered what he was going to say.

"Hey man, I love the enthusiasm, but this is still a library. Gotta keep it down a little."

"Oh shit, sorry mate." The man hunched over, as though that would lower his voice, "I need some help with Chem and stuff." His voice still carried easily through the library, heads turning to him in irritation.

Despite himself, Lúcio found himself smiling, "Chem? What part of it are you looking for man?"

He waved his hand, "You know, elements, reactions, that sorta malarkey."

Lúcio raised an eyebrow, "Reactions?"

The man’s smile looked downright manic when he answered, "Explosions."

"Oh, right." He pointed to the back, "Chemistry textbooks should be back there, by the biology books."

The man looked over to the back, then back at Lúcio, "Mind showing me? 'm kinda shit at directions mate."

He chuckled, "Sure man, follow me." They fell into step easily, Lúcio only just realizing, "Oh crap, I never asked what your name was."

The man stood taller, if that was even possible, and pointed a thumb dramatically at his chest, "Name's Jamison. Jamison Fawkes. Mate's call me Jamie!"

"Fawkes huh?" Lúcio smirked, gesturing at the ash on his face, "Pretty appropriate Jamie."

"Wha?" Jamie ran a hand through his hair, seeing it come back filthy, "Bloody fuck, not again." He wiped it on his shirt, seemingly not caring about the mess it left behind. "'N you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." He rolled his eyes, "'S ya name mate?"

Lúcio blushed, "Oh, right, my name." He smiled, "I'm Lúcio, Lúcio Correia dos Santos."

Jamie blushed, "Pretty name."

"Hmm?" When Lúcio turned, he saw Jamie making every effort to not look at him, staring off to the side.

He was about to ask him what was up when Jamie spoke, "This it then?"

Lúcio looked where he was pointing, seeing the Chemistry textbooks all lined up, "This is it man, everything from TNT to Nuclear if that's what you're looking for."

His eyes lit up again, "Beauty." He turned back with a smile, "Thanks mate!"

When he started walking off Lúcio found himself shouting back, "Wait!" He turned, "If you need any help or anything, I'm right over there!"

"You got it!" He wiggled his fingers and walked backwards with a grin, his foot catching a step ladder and leaving him tumbling into the wall, "Motherfuck!"

"This is still a library man, try and keep it down!" He walked back before he could hear Jamie's response.

 

Lúcio was tapping his foot to the rhythm, his latest project on a loop for the last two hours. So far, he'd found twelve places he could shuffle instruments around, three places the mixing was off, and another eight places where the tempo could be changed. He was rapidly meeting the point where he may as well scrap his whole song and record a new one. He'd been so fixated that he only just now noticed that the time was 9:00, and that the library closed ten minutes ago.

"Shit!" Looking around, he saw that those who hadn't already left were well on their way towards packing up. He breathed a sigh of relief, if push came to shove he could just say that he was cleaning up and forgot to turn the sign.

He walked through the aisles, checking that the books were in their correct places, and that no one was sleeping in the library again. As it turned out, someone in fact was.

He walked over to the table, seeing Jamie face down in a textbook, his snoring echoing off the walls, so loud that Lúcio was shocked he hadn't gotten any complaints. He poked his shoulder, the only reaction a small shuffle and a resuming of the snoring.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, raising his hand and slamming it on the table, "Wake up!"

Jamie shot up and was aware in under a second, his head flicking from side to side, "Wazzat? I'm here, I wasn't sleepin'!" He looked at Lúcio, tilting his head, "Oh it's you, what's up mate?"

"Library's closed man, you can't sleep here overnight."

"Closed? Wha?" Jamie looked at his watch, leaning backwards and groaning, "Aw bloody hell! Just what I bloody need! I got a paper due in the mornin' and I sleep the night away!"

Lúcio tilted his head, "Uhh, can't you just take the book home?"

"Yea, but..." Jamie swept his hand over the table, "I need like, ten of these books. Got a lot of knowledge and shit to inject!"

Oh right, Lúcio thought, The book limit.

"Why don't you take out five and I'll take out the other five? You can just bring them back tomorrow."

Jamie creased his brow, "You... you'd do that?"

Lúcio smiled, "Yeah man, you got a paper due, you need my help, I can give my help. Why not?"

Before he could stop him, he found himself swept up in a hug by Jamie, when he tried to step away he found his feet kicking weakly in the air.

"Aww mate, you’re a pal, a real lifesaver!" He almost nuzzled his face against Lúcio, who couldn't help but blush. He put his hand on his shoulder,

"Alright Jamie, put me down. We still gotta get the books out right?"

Lúcio found himself suddenly dropped to the ground, only just managing to keep his footing. He looked back up at Jamie, who was wearing a warm grin.

"Alright mate! Lead the way!" They collected up the books, both of them carrying a heavy armload. They thumped them down on the counter, Lúcio scanning each one through while Jamie kicked his feet over the side of the desk. Once they were all through they loaded them up again, walking out to the carpark.

"There she is! My beauty!" There were a lot of words to describe what might have been a muscle car once upon a time, but with its rust, missing hubcap and the fact that it looked like it could fall apart at any moment, Lúcio could only think that it fit him perfectly.

They threw the books into the passenger seat, Jamie taking the time to clip the seat belt over them. He turned to Lúcio over the car, about to step in and drive off, "Ya did me a real solid mate! I'll pay you back for this, don't think I'll forget this!"

Lúcio waved his hand, "Nah, don't worry about it."

Jamie talked over him as he stepped in and closed the door, "Nah, can't hear you, thinking about what I'm gonna get ya!" He turned the key and the car roared to life, definitely a surprisingly strong engine under the hood, "See ya when I see ya mate!"

Lúcio could only watch as he peeled out and drove off into the night, shaking his head to himself with a smile before he stepped back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Lúcio is 5'3, so he's pretty short.
> 
> Junkrat on the other hand is fucking 6'5. Jesus, if he stood up in game he would be fucking terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw Jamison Fawkes, it was when he was damn near crushed under the horde of textbooks slammed down onto the counter. He looked up startled at an out of breath Jamie, who took another second to breath before he deposited a small brown bag onto the counter.

Lúcio cautiously reached out a finger and lifted the corner of the bag, aware that it very well could have been a bomb, given what he knew about Jamie. The man in questioned huffed and slapped a cup of coffee next to the bag, “’S a bloody cupcake mate, don’t get your knickers all in a twist. Saw it and remembered you.”

Lúcio took one look at the Caramel cupcake and raised his eyebrow, “You got me a cupcake ‘cause it looked like me?”

He groaned, “No you nob, I saw it and remembered that ya did me a solid.”

“Oh!” Lúcio smiled softly and took a bite, licking his lips, “Well damn man, thanks!”

“No problemo.” He took a sip of his own coffee, smirking to himself, “’sides, if I wanted to get one that looked like you, I know the perfect one.”

Lúcio spoke around a mouthful of cupcake, “Oh yeah? What one’s that?”

“Black Forest mate,” a dramatic sip, “‘cause it’s dark and sweet.”

He snorted so hard he was worried he was going to choke on his cupcake, “That… that was so bad!”

Jamie grimaced, “Really? That bad?”

“So bad!”

“Shit, I thought that was pretty good.” He kicked the ground lightly.

Lúcio raised his cup of coffee and waited, “Well I appreciate the effort anyway.” Jamie took a second, but soon picked his cup back up and tapped it against his, a smile working its way back onto his face.

“See? Real sweet.”

Jamie left not long after to go work on another paper, one of a much less explosive subject matter. He did not look like he relished the opportunity. When he got some down time, Lúcio got an idea. He ventured through the Science section, gathering together any textbook that looked like it might contain anything big on his paper, separating them based on year and making sure the most recent ones were at the top of the pile. Once he put them behind the counter, all he had to do was wait.

Sure enough, three hours later Jamie trudged right on in, a sullen expression telling Lúcio all he needed to know about his progress. Before he could even open his mouth, Lúcio reached under the counter and brought the pile up onto the counter, thumping it down in front of a very surprised Jamie.

“What’s this mate?” He asked, his eyes comically wide.

“Figured you might need some help, this one didn’t seem like it was gelling with you like last time.” He slapped the top book, “So, I got these together. I don’t know if they’re actually useful or not, but who knows? It’s all here for you anyway if you want it.”

A huge grin almost split Jamie’s head in half, “Aw you just want another cupcake, don’t ya?”

Lúcio blushed, “What, no! I-I just wanted to do you another favor…”

“Aw come on ya can’t fool me! You’re real cunnin’ I’ll give you that much, guess I have no choice!” He picked up the books and started carting them out of the library, “If you weren’t such a sweetheart about the whole thing then I might be offended.”

“Wait, food isn’t allowed in the library!”

Jamie blew a raspberry, “Too bad mate, shoulda thought of that before you started this grand scheme!”

Lúcio was left looking at a vacant door frame, arm outstretched as if he could mentally drag Jamie back in, “Well, that backfired.”

 

The cycle continued, cupcakes and pastries turning up for him whether he liked it or not, at one point a danish was launched directly at him from across the room, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think it had actually been fired at him. No matter how many times he said that food wasn’t allowed in the library he was ignored, and no matter how many times he said it he ended up eating them anyway.

And of course, the food only kept being delivered because he kept doing Jamie favors, whether it be pre-emptively reserving a certain book, to giving recommendations for something exciting to read when he needed to unwind. “I’m not really one for readin’, but I bet you know your stuff.” He’d said, and Lúcio had provided, giving him a copy of Battle Royale and Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep.

Jamie came in the next day with visible bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and snatched him in a hug as soon as he saw him.

That had been a week ago, since then there’d been nothing. He didn’t know what he’d done, but Jamie had plain stopped coming into the library, on the rare occasions he saw him on campus, he just avoided eye contact and scurried off in another direction.

Lúcio was hurt, much more than he thought he would be. It wasn’t the pastries he missed, though those were nice after a night of audio mixing and a skipped breakfast, he missed the ridiculous ways that they got given to him. He missed the jokes that Jamie told when he saw him, the stupid ways he came through the door like he was on fire.  
“Shit,” he realized, “I miss him.”

So, it was on a Tuesday afternoon that he decided to do something. Knowing Chem 206’s lecture was just ending, he waited outside the hall, hoping for a glimpse of blond hair and tanned skin in the crowd. When he found it, he made a beeline for it.

“Jamie!” The man looked at him in a panic, before trying to push his way through the crowd. Lúcio followed with ease, “Oh don’t even think you can get away this time!”  
Cornering him by the vending machines, he watched Jamie turn his head in a panic, looking desperately for a way out. He raised his hands in front of him, approaching slowly, “Jamie, come on man. Just tell me what I did.”

Jamie looked at him in confusion, “What you did?”

“Well, yeah.” He shrugged, “Why else would you be avoiding me?”

“You didn’t do anythin’! I…” He blushed and looked away, “’s nuthin, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not nothing, come on man!” He walked closer and put his hand on his shoulder, “Just tell me, it’s alright. I miss seeing you around…”

Jamie cracked, slamming his eyes shut and speaking in one hurried breath, “Can I get your number?”

“Wait, what?” Lúcio stepped backwards, a blush rapidly overtaking his face, “What did you say?”

Jamie groaned, “Come on please don’t make me say it again mate.”

“I… You want my number?”

Jamie nodded hurriedly, “Mmhmm.”

“Well, I…” Lúcio grinned, “Alright then.”

Jamie shot his head up, “Wait, seriously?” He narrowed his eyes, “You’re not pullin’ my leg are ya?”

Lúcio’d already written it down on a piece of paper by the time he was finished speaking, “Seriously, long as you give me yours too.”

“Yeah, ok that’s… fair.” He took another piece of paper and shakily scrawled his number down, shoving it outwards when he was finished, “Now I uh… I gotta hit the road mate!”

Before he could ask why, Jamie was gone, sunk into the crowd like water into a river. The only thing left behind was the number clutched tight in Lúcio’s hand.  
“Well… I guess that explains a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just so adorable together, end me now.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re a bloody idiot Lu.”

Lúcio huffed a laugh and leaned back on his bed, “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know Lena.”

Lena got up and walked to the fridge, obviously looking for more beer, “How about if you don’t make the call you’re gonna miss your chance and make everything awkward and shite?”

“Well, I knew most of that. Thanks for confirming it though.”

She shrugged, “’s what I’m here for pal.”

He closed his eyes and breathed out, “So what’s going on with you and Hana? Still dancing around that whole thing?”

“We’re not dancing around it, we just haven’t sat down and talked about it yet.” She pointed her beer at him, “And don’t try and change the subject. I’m not the one who literally has the number in my hand.”

He groaned, “I just don’t know what to say! What should I say?”

“How ‘bout, ‘Oi luv, I fancy you pretty hard, wanna go grab a pint or something?’. That might work.”

“It might, but I dunno…”

She threw her head back, “Well it’ll work better than this crap plan you’ve got right now!” She walked over and pulled him up, “Oh to hell with this.”

His eyes widened and he was powerless as she shoved him towards the door, “Lena? Wh-what are you doing?”

“I’m not letting you sit around in doors all day,” She threw his coat into his arms, “You’re gonna go for a walk and clear your head, snow’s good for that.” The door closed in his face, leaving him confused and growing colder.

“Well, I guess a walk wouldn’t be so bad…”

 

“God Jamie stop being such a loser.”

He sighed, dropping the controller he’d been holding and turning to her, “Look, Hana, ‘m not exactly doin’ this on purpose.”

“You lose again,” She turned to him, “No kidding, that’s what’s sad. You got the number of the hot librarian and you _still_ won’t do anything with it. That’s just sad.”

“Oh give off it! I’m nervous! What if he says no?”

She rolled her eyes, “If he was going to say no, don’t you think he would’ve done that before he gave you the number in the first place?”

He curled in on himself, “Maybe he just thought he had to, was just surprised an’ all that.”

“Maybe…” She looked at him with mock seriousness, “Or maybe he wants you to do the fuck on him.” He snorted, “Wants you to give him another sort of sweet.” His smile grew bigger, “Get a little of the thunder from down under.” He burst out laughing, falling onto the floor and clutching his stomach.

Once he was done he looked back up at her, seeing her smile as he wiped his eyes, “Thanks Hana, needed that I did.” He stood up and walked to the fridge, “Shit, no beer.” He turned back, “Hey Hana, I’m headin’ out. Want anythin’?”

“Get me some chips, and something to keep me up, I got a Film project to do tonight.”

“This with that Brit you were tellin’ me about?”

She blushed, “M-maybe.”

He snorted, opening the front door, “An’ you give me shit…”

He walked down the street, pulling the paper out of his pocket and staring at it.

“Shit, why not?”

 

This was the third time Lúcio had called, and every time the line was busy. If it happened one more time he was going to just give up. “Ok, just chill out and wait a couple minutes, everything’ll be good.”

His mind wondered when he walked around like this, in winter especially. He’d never seen snow before he came here, the first time he saw it he could hardly speak about anything else for the next week. Now, while he still found it beautiful, he saw the lonelier side of it. With no one else with you to experience the endless beauty, the whole thing just felt stale. All you were left with was an endless blanket of white, and that was just sad.

Breathing deeply, he brought his phone up again, hitting dial and holding it to his ear. He waited with bated breath until he heard it connect.

_We’re sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available…_

“Oh, come on!”

“You fuckin’ joking around right now mate?!”

He froze, eyes wide as he remembered that voice. He knew exactly who that was, which meant…

Lúcio looked up, his eyes meeting Jamie’s as they both stood in an awkward standoff, waiting to see who would make the first move. This time it was Jamie who moved first, feet crunching in the snow as he made his way over towards him, eyes still wide and an awkward half smile half grimace on his face.

“Uhh… Hey.” He offered a weak wave and a wiggle of the fingers, “Fancy meetin’ you here.”

“Yeah…” Lúcio coughed awkwardly, “Weird coincidence…” He held his phone up, “I was uh… Trying to call.”

Jamie snickered, “Yeah mate, me too.” He scratched the back of his neck, “Guess we both had the same dumb idea yeah?”

Lúcio chuckled, feeling some of the tension dissipate, “Guess so…” He tilted his head, “So, why are you out here?”

“Ran outta beer, flat mate said she wanted chip. You?”

He laughed at the memory, “My roommate thought I was being a pussy, so she kicked me out.”

Jamie laughed, “Yeah well,” a small smile, “You ain’t the only one.”

Silence fell between them for a couple moments, before Lúcio cleared his throat, “So… About why I was calling.”

Jamie started fidgeting, “Yeah I guess we should get on that huh?”

“I was thinking… Maybe…” He groaned, “Why is this so hard? I’ve never had trouble before.”

“Me neither mate,” Jamie chuckled, “How about we both go eh?”

“Both go?”

“Yeah, you say it, and I’ll say it at the same time. Fair?”

Lúcio nodded, “Yeah, yeah that sounds alright.” He breathed out, “Ok, three…”

“Two…”

“One…”

They both squeezed their eyes shut and all but yelled at the same time, “You wanna go on a date or something?”

As soon as they both heard the words their eyes shot open, their cheeks lighting up and their whole bodies locking up. Slowly, the two started to giggle. Not long after, they started to laugh, and eventually they had to grab each other’s shoulders to keep from falling face first into the snow.

“Alright,” Lúcio said, wiping a tear from his eye, “That’s settled.”

“Yeah mate, that’s pretty definitive.” Jamie looked at him, giving him that same shark tooth grin as always. He held his hand out and looked away, “So I uhh… I know a pretty top bakery round here. I got the sweets for you from there and everything.”

“Oh, you did huh?” Lúcio pressed forward and linked their hands together, “Well I guess that’s as good a place as any, don’t you?”

Jamie looked down at their hands and started to smile, his eyes crinkling in delight, “Yeah mate, think that sounds pretty alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaa, surprise roommates!


	4. Chapter 4

“Holy crap you weren’t kidding, this place rules!” Jamie watched with great amusement as Lúcio utterly devoured a slice of blackberry pie, enjoying sharing one of the cities greatest secrets with someone else. He snapped back to attention when Lúcio spoke again, “How’d you find out about this place anyway?”

Jamie shrugged, “Mate of mine from way back runs it, we came up together n’all.” He grinned, “He loves having me here.”

“No, I don’t.” A deep voice rumbled from behind them in the kitchen, Jamie frowned.

“Aw come on Mako, what about all the business I give ya?”

“You haven’t paid for anything in months! Fuck you, pay me already!”

Jamie giggled nervously, not looking at Lúcio, “He’s uh… a real joker that Mako.”

Lúcio laughed and turned around, “Your foods real good Mako, thanks!”

“No problem, glad you like it.” A pause, “That one’s on the house today.”

“Wha- Mako where’s the love for ol’ Jamison?”

“I actually like the new guy, he’s nice.”

Jamie sat back in his chair and grumbled to himself, only stopping when Lúcio squeezed his hand, “Hey, this is really cool man. You’re best friends with the dude who makes the best pastries in town, can’t wait to see who else you know.”

“You wanna meet my other friends?” The thought made his insides all warm and fuzzy.

“Hell yeah, dude if they’re half as cool as you we’re gonna have a great time!”

Jamie smiled, leaning back and enjoying the moment. A minute later he shot back up, “I got an idea!”

“An idea?”

“Yeah, you wanna do something cool tonight?”

Lúcio swallowed a mouthful of blackberry pie, “That depends on what the something cool is.”

Jamie waved his hand, “Nuthin’ illegal, I promise.” He paused, “Nuthin’ _too_ illegal, I promise.”

“Well when you say it like that, how can I refuse?” He put a finger on his chin and thought, “Actually I think I can bring something as well, maybe.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

He smiled, “A surprise.”

Jamie rolled his eyes, “Tease…” He looked at his watch, “Alright, I can pick you up at like, 8. That all good?”

He nodded, “Perfect, here’s the address.” He sent a text containing the details and stood, brushing crumbs off his lap, “Well I should get back now, prepare for tonight.” He grinned, “Can’t wait!”

He jogged past the counter, yelling a goodbye to Mako. He sprinted out the door and made his way through the snow.

Mako walked out from the kitchen, he slapped Jamie hard on the back, “I like that kid. Nice going Jamison.”

Jamie rubbed his back, smiling to himself, “Yeah, good goin’ me.”

 

“Wait, you just met him on the street?” Hana lay back, chewing on her fingernail, “You actually just… ran into him?”

“Yeah we just… kinda found each other. Kept callin’ but I guess we had the same idea, calls wouldn’t go through. Piece of junk.”

“Soooo… what are you going to do tonight?”

Jamie fished through the box in front of him, looking for a very specific object. After a few seconds of shuffling, he found it, “Ta-da! I’m gonna show this off!”

Hana looked at him, eyes wide like he just pulled out a nuclear bomb. Which quite honestly, he might have. “You’re going to take that? Are you completely insane?”

“Nah mate, not completely.” He winked, “I think it’ll make the night pretty memorable.”

“Ugh, whatever.” She rolled her eyes, “Hey could you give me a lift on the way? I need to meet with Lena.”

“Sure mate, what’s the address?”

When she told him, he started chuckling to himself, “Are you bloody kidding me mate?”

 

“Will you just relax Luci? You look fine.”

He fidgeted with his tie, “I don’t wanna look fine girl, I wanna look _fine_.”

She scoffed, “Oh for god sake luv, you look _fine_. Is that what you needed?”

He stood up and cracked his neck, “Hell yeah, that’s what I needed.” He turned to her, “You think he’s gonna like it?”

She giggled, “I think if he has ears he will, yeah.”

“Eh, if you’re sure…” He trailed off as the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it!”

He ran to the door, taking a second to smooth himself down, “Hello hello!” He opened the door, being greeted with… A small Korean girl.

“Uhh, hi. Is Lena here?”

He flicked his thumb over his shoulder, “Yeah, she’s right over there.”

“Hana!” Lena shot up and ran over, a smile on her face, “Come on in luv! You look great!”

“Thanks!” Hana looked to the side, “Oh by the way Jamie’s with me too.”

Right on cue, Jamie poked his head around the corner, “Heya mate! Turns out our flat mates know each other.”

Both Lena and Lúcio looked between the other two, “Are you kiddin’ me?”

After a brief series of introductions, Lúcio stepped out, while Hana stepped in. Both blushing as they met who they were there to see.

Lúcio chuckled as he heard Lena talking about how cute Hana was before the door closed, he turned to Jamie, “Looks like we’re not the only ones with plans tonight.”

“Yeah…” He snickered, “Small world innit?”

Lúcio nodded, “Yeah, small world.”

 

Where they were going, it turned out, was a clearing just out of town, “Now I know this looks like a murder spot, but I promise it’s not.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes, “Well I wasn’t thinking that before, now I think this might be a murder spot.”

“Well it’s not.” Jamie put his hand over his chest, “Scout’s honor.”

“You were a Scout?”

“No, but they have honor to spare.”

They both stepped out, each setting up what they brought along. Once they were both finished, they looked at each other. Lúcio started first, “Now, I know we never actually talked about it, but I’m a Music Major.” He pointed at the radio, “I figured, hey, if you’re gonna be showing off something of yours, I should bring something that’s a big part of who I am.”

He clicked the play button, soft guitar and calm drums filtering through the speakers. As the song continued, the guitar got more frantic, the drums a little harder, until a beat was playing that Jamie couldn’t help but start swaying his hips to.

“It’s beautiful mate.” He smiled and brushed his hand over Lúcio’s, “Mine is a little, uhh… more volatile.” He stepped back in front of the car where he set them up, “I’m a Chem Major, so I like makin’ stuff that goes up real nice.” He giggled, “So I figured for a rainy day I might as well make me own fireworks.”

Lúcio found himself involuntarily taking a step back, Jamie noticed, “Actually mate, might wanna take a few more of those, I haven’t tested these.” He lit a match and grinned, “Here we go!”

He lit the fuses and ran back around the car, putting Lúcio behind him as the fireworks started to go off. Each one went off perfectly, the sky lighting up with flashes of purple, red, blue, each one thundering in the night and making them smile even wider. The music playing only made the moment even more special, and before they knew it Lúcio’s arms were around Jamie’s waist.

He turned around, his hand settling on Lúcio’s shoulders, “So, do ya like it?”

He nodded, “It was beautiful. What about the music?”

“It was beautiful mate.” He swallowed, “Not the only thing either.”

Lúcio brushed a hand over his cheek, “Yeah?”

He started to lean in, “Yeah…”

When their lips met, it was simple, just two people fitting together as one. But with their two passions surrounding them, filling every one of their senses with each other, well, they would be lying if they said it wasn’t one of the most special moments of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I love hearing your feedback


End file.
